


Part-Time Job

by ceruleanabyss



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Hinata boke, Hoshiumi worst wingman, Kageyama has no idea about romantic relationship, Kageyama socially awkward, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanabyss/pseuds/ceruleanabyss
Summary: Full-time university student on weekdays, part-time mascot on weekends.A fluffy story where Kageyama was caught by his teammates while he was hugging the Vabo-chan mascot after their match...And you were Vabo-chan the mascot.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this fic is all crack.

Kageyama has always admired and is a long-time fanatic of Vabo-chan since he was little. Hence, the plushie he had when he was young that he still have until this day. Though, he won't admit that to anyone, except Miwa, but yes, he still kept it.

For every game he played since he graduated High School, Kageyama would always eye on the Vabo-chan mascot and would often take photos of it and posts it on his private account on Instagram.

Hoshiumi noticed his teammate for a few times already, five or six maybe, Kageyama would always stand at the far corner of the arena and take a photo of the mascot, before going back to his poker face and act like nothing happened.

On the seventh time, Hoshiumi caught Kageyama staring at the mascot for too long, like a kid who saw an ice cream or something. There was wonder and hope in his eyes to which Hoshiumi finds very odd to the stoic Kageyama Tobio he knew.

As the Vabo-chan mascot brings joy to the children and spectators, even the Volleyball Players, ahem, Kageyama, the person inside the mascot is just a broke and tired University Student who's trying to live and continue with her life.

You were the person inside the mascot, you got the job because someone you knew who works as a Mascot for MSBY had been looking for a replacement for Vabo-chan, you were broke so you took the job without any hesitation.

It was a simple job, smile and wave, stand and have pictures.

People are rowdy for the exhibition today about Schweiden Adlers and MSBY Black Jackal, and it's been almost an hour now since she's standing at the entrance of Sendai Gymnasium taking pictures with everyone and jiving with her mascot.

"One, two, click!"

"Me, next! Me, next!"

"Okaachan, I want a picture with Vabo-chan too!"

Kids were piling up and she couldn't even get out of her post but to stand there and wait for the match to start so that she could go inside already and watch, that'd at least would give her enough time to rest.

As if Kamisama had granted her wish, in a few seconds, after that, they announced that the match will begin momentarily.

You waved your hand to everyone, the mascot's hand, rather, before going inside the venue, following MSBY Black Jackal's Mascot and Schweiden Adlers'. You mentally sighed as you stood by the edge of the court but as soon as you saw them, your eyes gleamed.

Everyone was hyped up for the match as the players already lined up at the court, though being a mascot was a hard job and you needed the money, still, the benefits were good. You get to have a free meal and a front-row seat to every match, plus all you do is just to stand around, smile, and wave.

Even so, seeing the players up close especially Miya Atsumu, Bokuto Kotarou, Ushijima Wakatoshi, and your number one on your crush list—Kageyama Tobio—was the best part when you're on duty for Vabo-chan mascot.

They looked ethereal up close and you can't help yourself but to squeal on the inside as you watch them from afar.

They all moved so swift and gracefully at the court, serving and spiking the ball here and there. You were stunned and amazed, especially with the newbie, Ninja Shoyo, but you kept your gaze at Schweiden Adler's Setter.

You were rooting for Schweiden Adlers, which in fact you even bet with your classmate in the University who bet for MSBY Black Jackals, saying he doesn't like King Kageyama Tobio, some sort.

Sadly, they lost and MSBY won, and there goes your 2000 yen.

You sighed as you went backstage, to change from the costume, the match is done which means your shift is also done, back again with the fast-paced life in the University after this.

Kageyama greeted his old teammates and friends, taking their photos together and catching up. Afterwards, he bid his goodbye as he went back to change into their locker room. Today has been great, even though they lost, still he had a lot of fun playing on the court.

Until he saw Voba-chan besides their locker room, standing there like the emoji 🧍🏻♀️. Kageyama thought it was just only the mascot, probably no one's in there already.

It wasn't moving at all.

He looked around him, glancing on his sideways, making sure no one was around before flopping down on top of the mascot, embracing the comfortable and huge ball. He breathes out as he engulfs the cuddly bundle of joy, all of his energy being recharged back after the tiring game from a while ago.

"Eek!"

He frozed as his eyes widened after he heard a shriek, "K-kageyama-san!" You stuttered, the fact that your crush just hugged you—your costume, rather—made you weak on your knees.

Kageyama was about to retort when he heard a shutter, a few feet away from him as he turns around, and there goes Hoshiumi grinning with his phone in his hand.

Ushijima and Atsumu only stood there beside him, peeking at the phone's screen before looking up again to the now-embarrassed Kageyama.

"Kageyama, what the hell are you doing?" Hoshiumi wheezed.

"Gomenasai, Vabo-chan!" Kageyama bows to you, cheeks flustered in a deep shade of red while Hoshiumi and Atsumu wheezes at the back, the seagull boy slapping his knee as he dies out of laughter.

"It's alright, Kageyama-san! I-I was just resting here for a bit."

"Tobio-kun, you should apologize to the person, not the mascot," Atsumu says, flashing a smile to him.

Soon, Hinata came into view, Hoshiumi showing him the photo immediately, in which the human tangerine laughed at his partner, "Kageyama-kun, HAHWHSHAHWHAHAHAGWHAHAHAAHA" Hinata bursted out laughing on the floor with Hoshiumi.

"Urasai, boke!"

Kageyama was too stunned on his stance, the only thing he could do was bow his head in embarrassment while you felt your cheeks heat up too, until then, you ran away.

Not like Cinderella, no...

A fluffy ball of joy awkwardly running with the heavy mascot and the stupid midget foot, along with the cramped vision given, too much for Vabo-chan to escape away.

"Vabo-chan! Come back!" Hoshiumi shouted, reaching his hand out in the air dramatically and Kageyama stared at you with wide eyes as you disappeared at the mascot's designated locker room.

"Why are you running? Why are you running?" Atsumu shouted about to take his step to follow you but Ushijima halted him, placing his hand on the piss-haired setter's shoulder.

"I think all of you scared Vabo-chan." He said.

Kageyama's lips quivered as he immediately went back inside their locker room, ignoring the crack laughs of his friends at him, and began changing from his sweaty jersey as he headed to the shower room.

He'll apologize to Vabo-chan, properly.

He was faster than Lightning McQueen in which their Team Captain—Hirugami—finds very odd. Kageyama's hair was still drenched in water as he wore a simple white tee-shirt and sweatpants but he was already marching outside to find the Mascot's whereabouts.

With a few help from the maintenance of the Gymnasium, he finally found their locker room. He knocked twice before someone finally opened the damn door, which Kageyama calls but he was captivated to see the young woman before his eyes.

He could feel the blood rushing on his cheeks as he stares down at her, seeing her rosy cheeks and plump lips up close, she's beautiful.

"C-Can I talk to Vabo-chan?" He asked, scratching the back of his neck, "I mean, the person behind Vabo-chan's mascot?" Kageyama mentally facepalmed himself, dumb dumb.

Your eyes immediately widened, biting your lip as you gulped, "Ah eh the person behind Vabo-chan," you were already screaming on the inside. Kageyama Tobio who's the number one on your crush list is talking to you, and he's fresh from the shower too.

This day couldn't get any better.

"S-she already left, gomen!" You blurted out as you ran in a haste, good thing you were already done showering and you were about to leave when he came.

Kageyama stood there, dumbfounded as he peeks inside the room, the only person left there was a guy, and he was sure the person behind Vabo-chan is a girl because of the voice.

Until he realizes, "Wait a damn minute?"

For some reason, you were too embarrassed to admit it to him that you're the person behind his all-time favorite Vabo-chan.

\---

You were already out of sight when he looked around, catching up immediately on the entrance with your University classmates, "Tsukki!"

"We're about to leave, what took you so long?" Tsukishima asked who rolled his eyes at you while Yamaguchi waved and beamed a smile.

"I-I erm just a lil trouble, that's all. Anyway, about the bet, I'll pay you next week, I haven't got my paycheck yet."

Tsukishima pats your head as the three of you walk towards the bus station, "Never mind that, dumbass. Just go and watch my game instead, the bet is off."

Your eyes shined, like stars twinkling on it, "Really?!" That saved your 2000 yen, plus you finally got the permission to watch his match, after a long long long time of persuading him.

"I'll be there, Tsukki! So, let's go get some ramen!"

"Hai! Hai! I'd like to have a Miso Ramen today!" Yamaguchi agreed, nodding to you along the way.

"See?! Let's go! Let's go!"

"Stop squealing and jumping around, you're giving me a headache." Tsukishima pokes your forehead which made you wince, "Ow, that hurt you pterodactyl!"

As soon as you got into the bus with your friends from the University, Yamaguchi led the way to the famous Ichiraku Ramen around Sendai.

Today was tiring so you decided to order a large-sized bowl to which Tsukishima finds odd to a person like you who only eats a regular-sized bowl.

"Are you sure you could finish that? Don't puke on the way home."

"I'm sure (Y/N)-chan can finish it." Yamaguchi pats his back as he laughs softly.

The three of you sat at the far corner of the restaurant, Tsukishima beside you while Yamaguchi was at the other side of the table waiting for the meal to be served.

You were scrolling at your phone when the door entrance's ring suddenly chimes. A curious cat you are, you shot a tiny glance where the sound was coming at, only to see the person you ran away from.

In an instant, you raised the menu board in front of your face, shaking really hard.

Fuck, fuck, what the hell?!

"What's with you?" Tsukishima clicked his tongue, raising his eyebrows in confusion.

"N-nothing!"

You prayed that Kageyama and his group won't sit near your table, not just prayed, you were begging for Kamisama, actually.

Please, don't sit near us. Please, don't sir near us. I promise, I will be a good person. I promise, I will not make fun of Tsukishima's dinosaur figurines again.

But fate is gullible, "If it isn't the King," Tsukishima smirked to him who was a few feet away from your table.

Fuck, I just want to be eaten by a Titan already, you mentally screamed.

"Kageyama-kun!" Yamaguchi greeted, smiling to him.

"Oi, Yamaguchi, Tsukishima." Kageyama greeted back, nodding to them, but you were frozen on your seat, the menu still up and covering your face.

"Here's your order," the waitress placed down the tray on your table, halting the supposed conversation between the trio, "May I have the Menu back?" She asked politely.

But you hand your grip on the poor board tighter, panicking on the inside on what to do next, "I-I-I," you were on the verge of flipping the table, breaking down on the inside.

Tsukishima sighs as he takes the menu board from your grip, and reveals your face to Kageyama who was shook to see you again.

"Here." Tsukishima handed back the menu to the waitress.

"Oi, it's you!"


	2. Chapter 2

And as if your Ancestors whispered in your ear saying, _My child, you fucked up._

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi stared at you in confusion before returning their gaze back to Kageyama who was shocked at the moment, mouth agape and eyes wide. 

Oh boy, he was confused as fuck but at the same time he asks himself, why the hell is he being nervous all of a sudden.

"Tsukki! She's not breathing!" Yamaguchi screams frantically as he reached out for you across the table, shaking you from your shoulders as you sat there, not moving.

"What the hell is going on?" Tsukishima asked in a stern voice, glaring back at Kageyama. The last thing he'd do is bury an old friend—no, maybe that was too far fetched—old teammate on a playground nearby if he finds out that you are being bothered by him.

You blinked as you gasped for air, before comically slapping Yamaguchi in the process, "Stop shaking me!"

"Oh, you're back," Yamaguchi retorts, smiling sheepishly as he goes back to his seat. 

Until then, Kageyama stood there, continuing to stare at you, before a familiar white-haired man swooped his arm around him, slapping his back with a loud thud.

That hurt for Kageyama, but he didn't show it, no, he beared the glorious pain from Hoshiumi's slap that felt like a spike.

Okay, maybe it did shook some of his organs that lies on the thoracic region, yep, lungs got disturbed inside his rib cage that's for sure.

"Oi, Kageyama! Let's get our orders! What are y—" Hoshiumi follows his gaze, landing onto you before whipping his head back at him. He recalls a memory from a few minutes ago at least, how Kageyama talks as if he's sharing something exciting besides Volleyball.

A simple, "Oh," was uttered before he finally read the situation, "Is she the girl you're talking about with Ushiwaka awhile ago?" Hoshiumi asked.

Kageyama stiffens as his eyes widened, gulping the lump on his throat. He doesn't respond verbally but his facial reaction and body gestures says otherwise. 

If Hoshiumi was Hinata, the poor man had already received the hurting squishy treatment on the cheeks, but yes, he still respect Hoshiumi, as of now, but maybe not so soon, he's composing himself not to tape his damn mouth.

Hoshiumi raised his eyebrows in amusement, an oof facial reaction cascaded on his face before grinning at Kageyama, patting his back now, gently this time, if I may add, before he returns his gaze to you.

"My friend likes you. Please go out with him. He's been single since he was born." Hoshiumi bows.

With that as his final word, Hoshiumi left the scene; leaving Kageyama standing there as if he was about to shit himself, not just shit, maybe even slam his face on the table now.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cracks into fits of laughter, almost knocking over the bowls of ramen on table as they laugh maniacally, "Idiot," Tsukishima snorts.

Yes, he snorted.

And Kageyama was a blushing mess while you stared at him dumbfoundedly, "Ha?" You uttered.

He couldn't handle the embarrassment anymore as he stays there any longer, so, without any further ado, Kageyama bows, "G-Gomenasai!" He says.

He counts from one to five before raising his head, meeting with your eyes for the second time, you gulped as you blushed.

In the other stories I wrote, I would say, **_when his eyes met yours, he realized that it was his biggest downfall already_** , but no, this is a crack fanfic.

Kageyama wobbled like a lanky paper figure or a poor-bitten and chewed gummy worm as he stood there, and when he met your gaze, he almost peed his pants.

Such a beautiful girl laid her eyes on him, he thinks he's a peasant at the moment, ready to fucking bow and offer his undying fidelity to you as he presents a chicken with three eggs as his dowry.

"And I thought you and the shrimp are together," Tsukishima snickers.

"Good one, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi agrees, beaming a smile.

"Hinata and I aren't together!" He defends, glaring at Tsukishima, so piercing that if looks could kill, the blonde would've been in the morgue already, maybe he already got shot by a formalin that's for sure.

But when he met your gaze again, Kageyama's expression shifted into a baffled one, biting his lip in nervousness, looking away shyly as his cheeks turned into pink.

Call it dumb, old school, and cliché, but for him, it's love at first sight.

"I-I should go," with that he left the scene filled with embarrassment, not even minding Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's hysterical hyena laugh anymore.

But as soon as Kageyama thought he was already out of embarrassment, when he took the first step after he turns a pivot, he fucking trips himself poorly on the floor.

With the loud thud, everyone fell silent, all eyes darting to him, who’s lying now and sprawled over, his ass on the air.

Everyone in the restaurant saw what had happened, most of them tried, yes, tried to ignore it and went back to eating but Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's laugh made the whole situation worsened.

"Holy shit, are you okay?" You asked, standing up from your seat as you rushed over him, crouching down on the floor as you gently rested your hand on his arm.

Kageyama only waved his hand to you before he stood up, putting up the face of bravery and fortitude as he pats the dust particles away from his white Schweiden Adlers tracksuit.

"I'm fine," He says, clearly—he's not.

Kageyama wants to impale himself now on a pole or tie himself up into a rock as he tosses himself at a waterfall, it was too much. The embarrassment was too much, he had enough of getting embarrassed to everyone today, much worse in front of you.

"Oi Kageyama, watch where you're going!" Tsukishima snorted once again, oh to see this salty bean pole laughing at him was the best sight but also it makes you wanna pour the fucking bowl of ramen over his head.

"I-I should go." Kageyama utters in shame, exhaling audibly as he pursed his lips and yet it only quivered nervously as he fights off the tears from falling in his eyes.

He came back to their table, sitting at the farthest end next to Ushijima who was as stoic as ever, and Kageyama being dejected and gloomy he is.

"Something happened?" Ushiwaka asked plainly.

We know how Ushijima talks, honestly, at this point his voice was like a robot, as if there's no sign of life in there. But we know our favorite man is inclined with nature and its fresh produce, using it as a inspiration to persevere more in volleyball from all the vibrant colors of farming and planting; yep, the total opposite of him.   
  


But fear you not, Ushijima is a very very very nice man, he deserves all the fucking vegetables and fruits in the world.

Hoshiumi's ears perked from the other side, turning his attention to the gloomy raven with a wide grin plastered on his face, "How'd it go, Kageyama?" He had to ask innocently, even though the whole team was already concealing their laughs from Kageyama's biggest downfall a few moments ago.

Oh, how he wants to scratch the innocent seagull right now, Kageyama can never and will never ever move on from that embarrassment.

Meanwhile back on the other table, "And I thought no guy would ever like you because you're more of a man than me," Tsukishima snickered, as always you're still the resident boyish skater from the block who's always running late to class with an iced coffee in hand while wearing a pair of alien pajamas and a baggy shirt.

"Kei, I fucking hate you right now."

"I know you love me," He chuckles, "Besides, it's the who King likes you, that's a surprise," and yeah, when he said that it was a surprise, it really is. Back in High School all the blonde middle blocker knows is that Kageyama's head is full of volleyball that even academic information doesn't have any place in there anymore.

Flashback to Kageyama and Hinata flunking their tests several times and them seeking for help to the three first years on the club, yeah, brings back memories to him.

So, it was indeed a surprise to him when the famous Hoshiumi Kourai blurted that out in the most respectful and honest way, and seeing Kageyama's reaction was enough for him to conclude that the seagull was not joking.

"Don't even lie to me, I know you have his poster up in your dorm room, (Y/N). You keep saying to yourself that Sakusa is your favorite when clearly it's that dumbass,"

"Don't call him dumbass," You glared.

"And what does Kageyama meant when he said, 'It's you' to you?" Yamaguchi asked, glancing at you with curiosity is his emerald eyes.

"About that..." You trailed, lowering your voice as you began to tell them what happened an hour ago. 

"Just get on and go out on a date, fucking simple. The King likes you, you like him, it's not that hard," Tsukishima lets out a loud sigh, too tired of everyone's bullshit around him, frankly.

To be honest, the possibility of you getting your feelings reciprocated from your Volleyball Idol was smaller than the smallest cell in the human body, way way way smaller than the size of a sperm.

But dear Kamisama is your wingman, and you got your University friends as your other wingmans, oh, it could work out alright, "Shut up, Tsukki. As if any of that is true,"

Yamaguchi smiled sheepishly, taking a bite from his dumpling, "(Y/N), you're denying it," He giggles.

"You know how oblivious can she be," Tsukishima scoffed as he rolled his eyes, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Kageyama-san liking me, wow that's a wild dream I could never wake up for," and with that, Tsukishima pinched your cheek, about to pour the ramen bowl to himself.

—

Kageyama ate quietly from his seat, stealing glances from time to time back at your table before he stops slurping the noodles, coughing it back to his bowl.

Hoshiumi wheezed and Ushijima just stared at him blankly.

"T-they're leaving already?!" Kageyama blurted out as he watched your figure walk out of the door.

"Hurry up, Prince. Chase the young maiden and get her number or she will be lost forever." Hoshiumi dramatically narrates to him, hands clasped together with an angelic view as the background.

And oh how Kageyama immediately stood up from his seat as he sprinted to the door, everyone on the table only looked at him weirdly before they all turned to the seagull, "You're a devil in disguise, Kourai."

As soon as he reached the door, it was only Tsukishima and Yamaguchi now who were standing there, "She left already?!" Kageyama yells.

"Yeah. Her sugar daddy picked her up." Tsukishima retorts.

"Sugar daddy?" Kageyama's eyes widen, hearing his heart shattering.

"Tsukki is joking, Kageyama. Her sibling picked her up, saying they're going to visit their Grandma or something." Yamaguchi reassures the raven.

Kageyama breathes in a heavy sigh of relief, mentally saying _thank God_ , even though saying it reminds him of Asahi.

"If you like her, go and tell her, don't be a wimp." Tsukishima scoffed, pushing his glasses upward to his nose.

"Can I have her number then?" Kageyama asked.

"In your dreams, dumbass." Tsukishima chuckles, oh how he loves pestering Tobio right now, as much as he wants you to get a fucking boyfriend already so that people won't get to mischief him again as your boyfriend, knowing he's already in a relationship to someone; he loves seeing Kageyama and you pining to one another.

Yamaguchi let out a soft giggle before fishing out the phone from his pocket, "Type your number here and I'll give it to her instead," He hands his phone to the raven.

Kageyama did not even think twice nor hesitate as he punches his number aggressively on the phone before giving it back to Yamaguchi, "Please give it to her."

"The King is so fucking desperate." Tsukishima chuckles once again, almost as if he wants to roll on the floor and wheeze for eternity upon seeing him in this kind of state.

"Shut up, Tsukishima. You're not helping!" Kageyama growls.

"Be careful, King. Who knows, maybe at the end day, I'll be your last resort for you to get through her." He shrugged off before placing his hands on his pocket, walking ahead as he left him there.

"I'll update you soon, Kageyama! Bye!" Yamaguchi waves off as he catches up to his significant other, leaving Kageyama there, hoping and yet hopeless at the same time.

He comes back inside the restaurant, sitting abruptly in his seat, Kageyama wants to get hugged by Bokuto Kotarou now, he's sad and oh, pissed at the blonde at the same time.

"You good there, bruh?" Hoshiumi asked, poking him with a spoon on his arm.

Kageyama nods, taking the chopstick again as he continues to eat ramen he left a while ago, the cold broth and saggy noodles made his hour only worse, maybe he'll barge into Miwa's apartment today and get some curry.

"You'll see her again, but I can't assure you either," Hoshiumi beams, and man, that was probably the worst way to uplift his dejected spirit, way worser how his Senpais cheer him up from High School.

He wants to say, thanks seagull, that was really helpful, but before Kageyama could even protest, he was cut off when the person beside him spoke.

"Are you sure she's Vabo-chan?" Ushijima asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why did i wrote this at 3am :v


	3. Chapter 3

Oh boy, don't even get Kageyama started having doubts once he sets foot in his lonely apartment. 

It doesn't matter if it's you or not, or who the heck the person behind Vabo-chan is, but one thing for sure, Ushijima shouldn't have spoken that question.

Only for Hoshiumu Kourai to come up with the dumbest idea ever, "Why don't you dress up as Adloo, Kageyama?"

To disguise and dress up as the Schweiden Adlers mascot, to know the person behind Vabo-chan mascot, to see the beautiful girl again, it wasn't a bad idea.

Well, maybe for Kageyama.

Yeah, but Fukuro thinks it was a fucking disaster.

Kageyama has been taking his disguise mode now on a different level.

But why would he go for all that kind of trouble when he could just wait for you to shoot him a call or beep a text message on his phone? 

He was impatient alright.

So without thinking, "Yes. Let's do that." Kageyama agrees to Hoshiumi's plan. 

Romero could only facepalm from his seat as he shook his head in disappointment to them.

—

When weekdays came by, the mundane routine at the University rattles you as usual, "(Y/N)!" Yamaguchi calls from the second row of the lecture hall, waving his hand to you as he gestures to the empty seat beside him and Tsukishima.

A boring lecture to a minor subject, the demanding low-grader Professor is ready to fry everyone in the room with mountains of paperworks and tasks again.

"You looked dead." Tsukishima spats.

"I didn't get any sleep last night," you groaned as you rest your head to the table, "I can't stop staring on my Kageyama poster."

Oh, how Tsukishima was disappointed by your reasoning, "Not a surprise."

"By the way, can I borrow your phone?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Huh? Why, though?"

"Just give your phone to Yamaguchi already, you'll thank us later." Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he pushed his glasses back to his face.

And when Yamaguchi got your phone, he chuckles upon seeing your wallpaper, a photo of a very hot athlete from his latest curry commercial photoshoot.

"Kageyama, really?" 

"What? He's adorable."

Even your friends had enough whilst seeing you idolizing over Kageyama so much; though, they kinda like it, seeing you both suffering and pining to one another... And him, Kageyama, is about to go feral as he forces out all of the information he can get from them.

Sadly, Kageyama can only count on Yamaguchi, Tsukishima wasn't any help for him either. 

Yup, best wingmen they are, huh?

"There, give that number a call." Yamaguchi hands your back your phone with a smile on his face, before you could even retort; the nasty Professor had already entered the room with a grand entrance that made everyone groan in their seats.

—

But nonetheless you haven't even given a thought on ringing the number for a while. It was already Friday, the happy weekends where you get to do your backlogs, advance studying, and of course, the next day it'll be the part-time job again.

You stared at the number from your contact list named as "pls call me <3" that was typed in by Yamaguchi Tadashi himself, wondering who the hell it would be. 

Thinking that it must be a prank again, Yamaguchi doesn't do that, but Tsukishima would. So, without any further ado, you pressed it, letting it ring a few seconds before someone finally picked it up.

[y/n]: hi?

[pls call me <3]: hello?

[y/n]: can i just ask uhm who’s this?

[pls call me <3]: what do you mean who's this? it's you who called, dumbass.

[y/n]: yeah, but who owns this? and wow you’re rude!

[pls call me <3]: i have no intention of telling it to a stranger.

[y/n]: but my friend told me to call this number.

[pls call me <3]: sorry. wrong number. goodbye.

And then the line went off, "Wow. Who the fuck was that?"

With a loud huff, you stormed out of your dorm room, marching on to the floor above you as you took the elevator. Once you’ve reached the floor in your objectives, you stomped your way through Room 711, ready to put up a fight.

“Open up, Tadashi!” You said as you knock continuously, hitting the poor wooden door.

Yamaguchi opens the door immediately as he greets you with a smile on his face, “How’s it going?”

“Care to tell me who really owns this number?”

“Oh! So, you called it neh? How’d it go?” Yamaguchi beams in happiness.

“The caller didn’t even say its name and they called me a dumbass. Is this a fucking prank, Tadashi?”

“Wait—he said, what?!” Yamaguchi screeches, his voice echoing in the quiet corridor, “Oh no, Tsukkkkkiiiiiiiiiiiiii!”

Tsukishima gave up upon hearing the news from Yamaguchi, muttering in their dorm room—three floors above yours—about how big of an idiot Kageyama was.

“He’s a lost cause, Yamaguchi. I’m done.”

“Who exactly owns this number?”

“You’ll know soon. Good night, go back to studying.” Tsukishima said as he closed the door to your face.

—

And so Saturday has arrived.

The happy weekends they call, wearing the good ol' Vabo-chan mascot as you stood around people taking photos of you during the exhibit.

There were lots of goers and the place is packed like Kageyama's six pack abs, not gonna lie but yes, Sendai Stadium was indeed packed with people.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Vabo-chan will be going now." You waved before turning around as you went inside the hall.

There wasn't any match today, just an exhibit and meet and greets, kinda like a convention for the V-League.

Adloo and Jackasuke followed you behind, somehow Adloo has been bumping your mascot for quite a while now.

"What the hell?!" You almost yelled from inside as you turned around to face the white bird mascot.

Kageyama flinched internally, thinking maybe he kinda pissed Vabo-chan today, "Gomen." He utters.

The MSBY mascot—Jackasuke—laughed as he pats Adloo's back, before going in a different direction and yet Kageyama could see Hoshiumi and Hinata on the side with a phone on their hands, recording him in his shameful state.

_But all of these will be worth it soon_ , Kageyama thinks.

He sent a deadly glare at them, the aura he was omitting was visible enough for them to shut their phone off and make them turn around on the other way.

Those two little giants surely stomped over him with their annoying antics, so much for him to agree on Hosiumi’s plan, he’s starting to regret it now.

Kageyama thinks he's like a fool, well, clearly he is. He wants to yell at Hinata's grinning idiotic face right now and throw at bowling ball at his face but he doesn't want to blew his cover off.

Before he could even follow Vabo-chan, he was already swarmed again with people wanting to take pictures of the mascot, "Adloo, let's have a selfie!"

It was probably the worst two hours of his life that day, he thinks to himself he was like running off from titans that was about to eat him; wishing how he would rather hide inside the Adlers' booth and weep on Romero's lap instead.

But when the day finally came into an end, he was way too happy as he rushed to the so-called mascot's locker room, like an eager child who’s ready to get his McDonald’s happy meal toy.

He was the first one to enter inside, before being followed by the mascot of Tachibana Red Falcons and the other one whom he thinks from some other teams about frogs, "Good work!" The person from the mascot says to him, taking off the head gear.

Kageyama only gave an awkward thumbs up—reminder, he's still wearing the mascot—before he took a seat on the bench, waiting for Vabo-chan to enter the facility. 

He's being impatient now, until then, the moment finally arrives.

Such a cute pink ball of fluff, entering the room with those jiggly feet and bouncing foamy hands. 

Before Kageyama could even stand up from his seat as he was impatient to see the person, Jackasuke enters the scene, blocking the view obviously.

He tried to be patient, yes, tried, but he wants to toss Jackasuke at the side now and see Vabo-chan clearly. 

And behold, when Vabo-chan gets out of the mascot, he almost shit himself, seeing you got out of the mascot; drenched in sweat and hair tied into a bun, breathing heavily.

_It's her, fuck, it's really her,_ Kageyama screams mentally, mouth agape as he continues to stare at you.

He immediately stood up from his seat, ready to run away so that you won't see him in the Adloo Mascot, but before he could even walk past that door, Adloo, I mean, Kageyama bumps into Jackasuke, making the MSBY mascot fall into the floor, and the head detaching from the costume.

All eyes in the room were darted to Adloo and Jackasuke now, trying to process the man behind the said costume, "Atsumu-san?!" Kageyama asked in shock, thinking why is he the person behind Jackasuke.

You immediately recognized the voice, whipping your head to Adloo, "That voice," 

Kageyama panics, his legs shaking uncontrollably as he looks at you, horrified from the inside of the precious Adloo mascot, meeting your perplexed gaze at him.

He pauses for a moment, before sprinting out of the door, not even giving a damn that he stomped on piss-haired's face on the floor.

Atsumu groans in pain, massaging his cheek that was accidentally kicked by the setter who outranked him, "What the fuck?!" He yelled.

Just before Kageyama could even run further away, Hinata and Hoshiumi was blocking the way with their shit-eating grins, barricading the area as they stretched their arms sideward, “You can’t escape now, Kageyama-kun!”

“Shut up, dumbass! Let me through!” Kageyama growls as he panics; knowing and confirming who the person behind Vabo-chan was already enough for him, but him getting exposed for doing such measures just to find out?

No way.

Kageyama doesn’t want to be think of as a creepy stalker or something.

“Oi! What the hell was that for?!” Atsumu yells from the door, massaging the swollen bump on his cheek, “That hurt’ why’d ya haft to kick me?!”

_You deserved it_ , he thinks.

“Ohayou, (L/N)-san!” Hoshiumi shouts, beaming a smile to you as he waves his hand.

“Hoshiumi Kourai knows me?!” You screeched, almost destroying the cochlear nerves of Atsumu beside you as he covers his ear for protection.

Before Kageyama could even take an another step, Hinata had his grip on him, those perfect and well-tone arms of his from his intense trainings these past few years; sucks for Kageyama today, the shrimp had gotten stronger, to the point he couldn’t even detach from his grip anymore.

“Let go of me, dumbass!”

And Hinata only grins as he reaches for the head gear of Adloo, jumping over as he takes it off, a parallel scene from high school where Kageyama was crowned, except this time Hinata took it off from him.

His breathing was a lot better now, letting him inhale an ample amount of air due to the lack of oxygen from wearing the mascot, and his field of vision had gone wider and clearer as well, but the certain, “Kageyama-san?!” from you that he heard was enough for him to realize the situation.

He closes his eyes in embarrassment, the blush creeping on his cheeks as he stands there frozen, shoulders tensed and hands curled into clenched fists; accepting the unfavorable fate that was brought down upon him.

“Shit.” He says.

Kageyama takes a deep breath, calming himself before his fuse lits up—which could lead to Hinata and Hoshiumi being sent to the hospital—he relaxes his shoulder, clearing his throat before turning around dramatically to see you.

_If only I had a bouquet of roses and a spotlight right now, it’d be great for Kageyama’s entourage_ , Hoshiumi thinks.

“Oi,” He spoke.

At this point, Hoshiumi and Hinata could only crack into fits of laughters, wondering if his range of vocabulary in greeting could only be measured up to the word, _oi_.

Kageyama needs to step up his game, honestly.

“Seriously, Tobio-kun?” Atsumu chuckles.

You only stood there, staring at him with wide eyes, realizing that all day long—Adloo the one who’s following you around, the one who’s trying to catch your attention was Kageyama all along.

“Miya-san, please punch me in the face. I think I’m dreaming.” You said quietly to the MSBY Setter beside, who only glances at you before bursting out into laughter as well.

“I like you. Go out with me!” Kageyama announced.

  
“What a simp.” Atsumu says.

“Chotto matte!” Hoshiumi halts him, the secondhand embarrassment they’re feeling was enough for them to repent for this weekend but Kageyama was exceeding their expectations.

Hinata grabs him by the collar, yanking him down below to his height, “You can’t just go ask her out as soon as you see her, Kageyama-kun! That’s not how it works!”

“I need to grab the chance, dumbass.”

“Kageyama, don’t you have any embarrassment? Jesus, I’m sorry (Y/N)-san for this abrupt announcement.” Hoshiumi bows in proxy for the said setter.

You only shook your head, chuckling softly as you facepalm yourself, “You guys must be joking, right? Not in a million years that Kageyama-san would—“

“It’s not a joke. I am asking you once again, go out with me.” Kageyama spoke highly, almost as if his question was a royal demand.

“Is that even a question?” Atsumu snorts, “It’s more like an order, Tobio-kun.”

And as if you malfunctioned from your stance, unable to respond to the beautiful raven setter who’s walking towards you, before he stops, standing close to you now a few feet away.

God, he’s hot upclose.

“Kageyama-kun! Where are you getting the face for this? Oh my God, I can’t—I just—I can’t—I can’t watch this,” Hoshiumi says dramatically as he covers his eyes from the secondhand embarrassment.

All of them was waiting for your response, but no words came out from your mouth, Atsumu realizes you needed help so he nudges you by the arm, shooting a quick glance as he gestures back to Kageyama, “What ye say?” 

That snapped you out from your hazy mind, blinking once again as you re-process everything, “Wait, what the fuck? Sir, you need your eyes to get checked.” 

Kageyama wasn’t sure how to react to what you’ve just said, “Get my eyes checked? They’re perfect to me, I have a 20/20 vision.” He says bluntly.

“T-that not what I meant—“

“Tobio-kun doesn’t get jokes, sorry.” Atsumu smiles sheepishly, to which Kageyama glares at him as he pushes his face away from you; in result Atsumu sulks at the side.

Kageyama doesn’t say it but his action and glare speaks volume as if he’s growling at Atsumu to keep his distance.

_Wow, so possessive_ , Hoshiumi and Hinata thinks in unison.

“I’ll ask you again, please, would you go out with me?” Kageyama spoke, more gentle this time, his Atlantic eyes staring down upon you.

“Of cour—“

“No, I won’t let her.” 

Kageyama’s eyes widened, eyebrows creasing in between as he turns around to see the source of the stern voice.

Now, who the hell dares to ruin the great moment? But as soon as his gaze landed on the said person, Kageyama raises his brows in confusion, “Iwaizumi-san?”

“Oniichan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to stop clowning kageyama in this fic ohmygod dndnsjfbdksk ;-; also atsumu in jackasuke mascot was from the light novel hehe


	4. Chapter 4

It took Kageyama two seconds to realize that his senpai back in middle school was your older brother—the one Tsukishima had mentioned a week ago—and yet, what are the odds in this situation.

A tiny tremor mingled in his heart, Iwaizumi's words were like a stake that stabbed him; and that serious expression on his senpai's face as he crosses arms on his chest, those musculine arms scared Tobio on his toes.

He respects him, so much. 

But there's got to be a way for him to earn his trust, and yet again, Iwaizumi's stoic serious face says otherwise.

"I'm kidding, you can date my cousin." Iwaizumi lets out a soft chuckle.

And as if a bucket of cold water was poured over him, he sensed a relief over there but nonetheless he was still afraid, "What are you doing here, Haji nii-chan?"

"Iwaizumi Hajime can strangle me with those bara arms and I'd still say thank you to him," Hoshiumi says under his breath, to which Hinata heard, "Me too." He agrees.

"I thought you were in California?" Kageyama retorted.

Iwaizumi smiled sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head, "Family matters, our Grandma is uhm sick," and Kageyama immediately knew what he meant, probably the cliché going back to your home country because a love one is about to ascend into heaven, that sort of thing he thinks, "I got home three days ago."

"Oh. I hope your Grandma's okay." Kageyama politely says.

But the scenery became more chaotic when a certain brunette follows up, "Yahoo~ Tobio-chan!"

"Oikawa-san?!" Kageyama's face became all scrunched up, his gaze darting to the gorgeous lad who's wearing a casual white polo and brown chino pants—rich boy looking, indeed.

"Oika-san!" Hinata beamed, running up to the person he met back in Rio a year ago, "Back so soon already?"

"I came to visit this Fall," Oikawa gave him a pat on the head, "You better treat me for some food, Shoyo-kun."

"Who's that fine-looking man?" Hoshiumi mumbles.

"Shitty Tooru nii-chan!" You waved to your former playmate in your backyard, "Missed me, my baby gorilla?" Oikawa teased.

Kageyama was baffled, looking at you to his senpai simultaneously with the confused yet perplexed signature expression of his, "Baby? Gorilla?" He mumbles.

"So, what's the tension here?" Oikawan asks, placing his arm around your shoulder, eyeing the now glaring Kageyama.

"Oh—uhm—i-it's nothing—" Words were fumbling out your mouth but when a certain squeaky voice butted in saying, "Kageyama-kun asked her out on a date!" 

"Neh, seriously?" Oikawa asked with wide eyes, glancing at Hinata who broke the news.

"My, my, my baby gorilla is not a baby anymore!" Oikawa closes his eyes, getting too emotional all of a sudden as he squeezes you into a tight hug, "Ow! You're crushing me!"

With that, Oikawa lets go, keeping his hold to your shoulders firmly before gazing back to Kageyama, pointing his finger at him, "Tobio-chan, you better take care of (Y/N)-chan!"

"Of course!" Kageyama responds with determination in his eyes.

"If you ever hurt her, Iwa-chan will kick your ass!" Says again by the great Oikawa, who received a bonk in the head from Iwaizumi after he declared that.

"Are you done yet? Let's go home. Okaachan is looking for you." Iwaizumi sighs.

"I'll just take my bag," You said, scrambling on your toes as you walked out of the scene, all eyes staring at your figure that was scurrying back in the locker room.

Atsumu stood there, looking at Oikawa. And well, the same goes for Hoshiumi, he was too stunned from Argentina's starting setter's gorgeous face.

"Kageyama, when is this date?" Iwaizumi crosses his arms, such beautiful beefy arms flashing before his eyes, Kageyama clears his throat, trying his best to compose himself, "I-I'll ask her when she's back."

"Oniichan! Let's go!"

"There she is. Now, go ask her." Iwaizumi orders.

Kageyama immediately nods, turning to face you now, "(Y/N)-san," He utters, scratching his nape as he tries to hide the blush that was creeping on his cheeks, "Is Saturday next week good?"

"Yeah, of course!" You smiled, "Heck, we can go out tomorrow if you want to—but I'm only kidding—unless you're down for it?" You chuckled nervously.

Kageyama's eyes widened, a smile spreading across his lips, "I'd like to." He smirks.

"Tomorrow, then." You nodded, responding to him to confirm the plan.

"Yeah, tomorrow." 

"Just get on with it! This is not a high school romance." Oikawa yelled at the side, his childing voice booming over the atmosphere again.

With that, you let out a small smile to him before turning away, walking as fast as you could—leaving Oikawa and Iwaizumi along the way—hearing a whine again, "(Y/N)-chan, don't leave me here!"

"Well, see you later." Iwaizumi bids his goodbye to them and followed by Oikawa who gave Hinata one last hug before the two tall gorgeous men trailed behind your pace.

Honestly, I couldn't even count anymore how many times I'clve used the word gorgeous here, but either way, yes, they are fucking gorgeous.

"Tobio-kun, you forgot something..." Atsumu says.

Hoshiumi and Hinata were crowding him now, staring at the raven setter grinning like an idiot as he stood there, almost as if he's daydreaming.

He was snapped out, turning his attention now to the piss-haired setter, "You didn't even mention where you will meet up with (Y/N)-san tomorrow."

And as if a brick was thrown upon him, realizing how stupid he was for not even thinking it first, "Shit!"

"Great job, Kageyama-kun!" Hinata lets out a thumbs up to him, obviously being sarcastic, and Hoshiumi only snorted, cracking a laugh to his teammate.

"I'll find a way!" Kageyama declares.

Well, what he means by that is he's going to seek help again.

By the time the event was over, he finally got out of the agonizing mascot costume and instead of heading his way back to his apartment, he went to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi's dormitory instead.

And when Tsukishima opened the door, he was surprised to see him, his unannounced presence made him pissed all of a sudden, "What do you want?" 

"I need your help."

But the door was slammed right in front of his face.

"I'm busy. Come back on weekdays."

Kageyama knocks once again, twice as fast this time and more loud that it made the blond so irritated he opened the door with a pissed-face, "Fucking come in, your Highness."

He felt relieved, nodding to Tsukishima as he stepped inside their dorm room, "What do you want, you asshole?" 

"I need (Y/N)-san number. I have to talk to her for... uhm... our... d-date... I'm meeting her tomorrow."

"She already gave you a call, you moron but you decided to be a bitch and call her a dumbass instead." Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"I d-did what?" Kageyama's eyes widened upon realization, of course, the unusual call he received from someone yesterday last night, to which he immediately took his phone out, fishing it from his pocket as his slender fingers fumbles to type his passcode in, scrolling through his call history.

"Is this her number?!" He asked, shoving the phone screen to Tsukishima's phone, yet it only made the blond become more irritated.

"Yes and you fucked up."

Kageyama blinked his eyes, almost as if he couldn't think properly anymore, all those negative thoughts running through his thick head, "She'll be mad to me, if she finds out." He utters to himself, quietly.

"Tell her. If you're going to date her, you better not hide a secret from (Y/N). What more if she finds that it was you who insulted her?" Tsukishima retorted.

He doesn't respond, he only clenches his fist and purses his lips into a thin line, eyebrows meeting together in the middle, until then, Kageyama finally heaves out a heavy sigh.

"Do you know where she lives?"

"Of course, you moron."

"Where?"

"Three floors below us."

"What?!"

After that, Tsukishima was dragged by the wrist with Kageyama running down the stairs. They didn't even take the elevator anymore—he was impatient—trying to mend things before the big day, as he calls it, tomorrow.

"(Y/N)'s with Yamaguchi right now. That's her room." Tsukishima points at the end hall, but Kageyama gazed back at him again before returning his attention to the said room.

Tsukishima realizes the look on his face, as if he was a puppy that didn't get any treats from his owner, "Fine, I'll accompany you." He surrenders.

Kageyama thinks the steps he took down the hallways made him deaf, he can already feel the fast beating of his heart, the nerve impulses that's been pulsating by his ears, and when Tsukishima stops, knocking on the old wooden door; he think he'll pass out any moment now.

"I can't do this."

Before he could even take a step, Tsukishima already grabbed him by the collar and that's when the door finally opened.

"Tsukki!" 

"Is the pterodactyl woman there?"

"Oh, (Y/N) is cooking in the kitchen and oh—" Yamaguchi stops midway, lowering his voice, "Kageyama, too?"

Tsukishima pulled him, before tossing him inside the room as if he was just a weightless item, "You have a visitor, come here!"

Kageyama bit his lip, panicking on the inside, about to push the blond middle blocker on the side as he tried to make his way out.

"Who is it?" You yelled from the kitchen.

Yamaguchi smiles sheepishly, "I'll check what you're cooking, just come here in the living room."

"Fine!"

The apron was still wrapped around your body, walking out from the kitchen and meeting Yamaguchi halfway, "What does Kei want?"

Yamaguchi chuckles, "You'll see."

And oh, boy, mama mia, there you saw the so fine and so sexy setter of Japan, "Kageyama-san?! What are you doing here?"

"I-I-" He lost his cool.

Tsukishima shook his head in disbelief, before walking past through you, "I'm stealing a can from your fridge." That's what he said before he left the living room.

"Uhm good evening, Kageyama-san." You said, gaze fixated on him but Kageyama's attention was plastered on the huge tapestry on your wall.

Way too flabbergasted to see the Kageyama Tobio 20 of Schweiden Alders poster and the mini shrine that you have, and an acrylic figure of his standing in the center of it; along with the fairy lights surrounded by it.

"Ahhh! Shit! D-don't look!" You jumped in front of him, pushing him by the chest as you try to cover the view from behind, obviously freaked out knowing that your Idol sees how you fangirl over him in your dorm room.

"Why is Kiyoomi-san next to my figurine?" He says bluntly, pointing his finger at the MSBY Sakusa Kiyoomi Acrylic Stand that you have.

"I swear! It's not what it looks like! I'm not a creep!" You tried to explain to him, diverting his attention back to you, until then Kageyama returns his gaze back at you, patting your head gently, "It's fine."

And for a moment there, Kageyama could swear to himself that his heart skipped a beat—not arrhythmia—but you know, the things he hears from cliché rom-com movies in Netflix that he and the rest Schweiden Adlers would watch sometimes at the bus on their way home from a game.

That being said, Kageyama observes your face, how your cheeks turned into a deep shade of red, and how your pupils dilated as you stared back at him. 

God, it was the same for him too.

The gap was close, way too close as he stares down at your figure, his intimidating height that has been towering you for a while now didn't easen up the intense atmosphere. Kageyama can feel your heavy breath against his face and he's also aware how his chest increases its speed as it rose and fall.

Everything seems so slow and Kageyama had his eyes on you, just you, and for a moment there, he gulps, because suddenly everything felt dangerous. He wasn't afraid of falling in love, but he was afraid of you finding out of what he did—or what he said—that can ruin everything.

He takes a deep a breath, preparing himself for what's coming, "I need to talk to y—"

"I assume you're going to talk about uhm the uh date for t-tomorrow?" You asked, almost as if you were only guessing.

"Y-yes, that. I guess I'll pick you here."

"Oh uhm yes, cool. Anything else?"

Kageyama gulps.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" You asked in confusion.

"I uhm—about uhm—"

"His Highness called you a dumbass on the phone call, you loser." 

And there goes Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking out from the living room with a tupperware in hand, "We'll go now, thanks for letting me use your stove!" Yamaguchi waved his hand.

Both of them shut the door close as they walked out of the vicinity, leaving you two behind in the living room, "That's your number?"

**_pls call me <3_ **

Kageyama nods his head, way too embarrassed now to face you as he bows down, "I thought someone was just messing with me, I didn't know it was you. I'm really sorry,"

"You're a dumbass." You said.

And I tell you, Kageyama almost dropped his jaw on the ground upon hearing that, lifting his head to see you, "Now, that makes us even." You giggled.

Oh god, Kageyama can't kept himself, his cheeks were burning hot like magma that is coming out from the reservoir of a volcano, "Y-yes, if that's what you want."

Somehow, you let out a soft smile to him before sitting down on the couch, "You really bugged my men just to find me again, huh?"

"W-well, I had to." Kageyama pouts, looking away shyly, before following you as he sat down on the couch as well, "And I thought they didn't give my number to you, I've been waiting for you to call or... uhm... text me."

"Kageyama-san, you know you're really cool when you're on the court but I didn't know you also have this timid side of yours." You giggle, beaming a smile to him.

He pouts, an angry pout.

"You're cute." You said, smiling at him once again, dreamily—this time—as you stare at his soft yet pouty expression.

"N-no, I'm not." He denies.

"Do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" You asked.

When the question was popped, Kageyama was faster than a laser beam that moves at the speed of light, there was no hesitation, just the response, "Of course."

—

Kageyama shifts uncomfortably from his seat, watching you run around the tiny kitchen as you take some bowls and plates from your cabinet. 

He was observing everything around your dorm room, from the books that were scattered on your coffee table, the lab gown that was hung on your chair at the corner, and the pile of scrap papers that was already filling out the garbage can.

_Busy college life_ , he thinks.

"Is it alright uhm this kind of food for you?" You asked, placing the plate of fried sausage and tamagoyaki in front of him.

"Yes." Kageyama nods.

Being a college student, you were always on the ready-made foods or easy-to-cook foods that somehow you feel a little ashamed serving your Idol—or suitor, as we call now—the food you have in hand.

The simple word, "Itadakimasu." was sung in the air in unison, hands clasped together before taking the chopstick.

For every clink of the bowl or the glass of water at the table, Kageyama clears his throat to easen up the atmosphere.

"I want to know you more." He says, looking at you in the eyes and there he met your gaze halfway, almost as if it sparked something on his insides.

"Well, uhm what do you want to know, Kageyama-san?"

He fidgets for a moment, "Tobio. Tobio would be fine."

"Eh?! Really? I can call you that? I-if that's what you want then."

Kageyama smiles, nodding to you, keeping his eye contact, "Can you tell me more about yourself?"

You paused for a moment, suddenly reflecting on your background that you've seemed to forget in a moment, thinking that during these crucial times where one asks forwho you are, you tend to completely forget about yourself.

"I'm the same age as you." 

"Oh."

Well, that wasn't the answer Kageyama was expecting, but either way, it was understandable, "I uhm I like tuna mayo from Onigiri Miya and I'm currently getting my degree in Biology."

”Do you have a sibling?”

“Nope. But, my Aunt kinda adopted me so that makes Hajime nii-chan like my sibling, even though, he’s my cousin.”

Kageyama smiled once again, such simple and trivial things you're sharing about yourself made his heart filled, almost brimming in happiness. 

"What High School did you attended to?" He asked in curiosity.

"Oh. I’m from Aoba Johsai! I've seen you play during your first year, w-well when Hajime nii-chan and Tooru nii-chan still play."

"Oh, y-you've been watching me for a long time already? I haven't seen you around." Kageyama responds.

"Uh I was on a merit scholarship, I had to study all the time. I only watched Oniichan's games, but I heard a lot about you from Akira-kun!"

"Kunimi?"

"Hai! And Tooru nii-chan too!"

Kageyama could clearly remember the grudge they had for him back in middle school—and to think that Kunimi would tell something that surprises him so much.

Well, they're all in good-terms now, Kageyama had just made up with Kindaichi and Kunimi right after the exhibition match last week.

"You know uhm Tobio, I just wonder, why do you like me? Like out of all the people in the world, no offense but, I thought you were dating the model, Ayase, was it?"

Ah yes, the on-going rumor of Kageyama Tobio dating the supermodel Ayase Chitose, "No, of course not." He denies it quickly.

"Oh, I-I was just uhm making sure. Sorry."

"It's fine, don't worry." Kageyama says, his voice was calm and the way he looks at you made you all mushy and soft all of a sudden.

"You're smiling." He says, a smirk forming on his lips.

"What? No, I'm not." It was your turn to deny now.

But before Kageyama could even respond once again, a knock on your door was heard, "(Y/N)-chan, you have a package!”

"Oh, please excuse me. That's our Landlady." You said as you stood up, jogging a little as you head to the door, "Mimi-san, thanks for taking it up here, and uhm, by the way, I have a visitor tonight, is that okay?"

"Hmmm who's your visitor, is it your boyfriend?" The Landlady teased, peeking from the doorway.

"N-no, just a friend, I think." You smiled sheepishly.

"You think? Who's the lucky boy, sweetie?" 

With that, you only scratched your head as you point your finger to the huge tapestry on your wall, "The volleyball player? Ehh, seriously? No wonder Kei-chan is with someone who looked just like him awhile ago."

"H-hai, I was surprised too."

Mimi, the Landlady, could only give an approving smile, nodding her head to you, "Now, now, go on and have a fun evening with him. However, curfew is still 10PM, okay?"

And when the Landlady was about to leave, Kageyama decided to show up and it only made the old woman have her eyes wide to him, "My, my, what a beautiful boy! (Y/N)-chan, you better marry him!"

"I'm Kageyama Tobio, nice to meet you, Ma'am. I hope I'm not intruding."

"Oh no, no, it's fine! I'm her Landlady Akiyama Mimi, nice to meet you too. (Y/N)-chan rarely brings visitors, so you're good!"

"Thank you very much." Kageyama bows.

"What a polite young man, anyhoo, I better get going now. Enjoy your night, sweetpeas." And then, the door was closed once again.

"Mimi-san is nice. She just uhm brought my package from uhh," you trailed, looking at the info tag from the parcel, "My Mom."

Kageyama slowly studies your facial expression, how your face immediately turned into a frown, "I uhm I'll just open it later." You let out a smile to him, placing the box on your coffee table as you gesture to him to go back to the kitchen.

"Is your Mom away?" He asked.

You nodded, "She's in California, she works there and hasn't been really home for years now."

He stays quiet.

"Though, Haji nii-chan told me that Mom visits him sometimes to cook him home-food."

Kageyama could only stare at you, eyes studying every inch of your face, the way your lips would turn into a tiny frown, how your expression became droopy, "You must really miss her."

"Yeah, I do." And somehow, your voice was small, and way too quiet as you respond.

"We can go visit her." Kageyama suggested.

"WHAT?! Plane tickets are expensive, I can't even afford to go to Tokyo! I haven't even been abroad, ever, not even once in my life!" 

"Don’t worry, I'll take care of it." 

"Tobio. No, please don't do that. I'm already in-debt with my college education."

"It's all on me. Do you want to visit her after this season, December?" He asked.

"Isn't that your birth month?" Well, you were sure it's his birth month of course, and also his birth date, "Won't that be a trouble to you?"

"I don't mind."

Kageyama left you completely baffled for the rest of the night. But either way, it's the look on your face that made his heart shatter, something that speaks of longing and sorrow, all he wanted was just to help.

Way past 9:53 in the evening, you walked out Kageyama in the lobby of your dormitory, escorting him before he leaves, "I'll see you tomorrow." He says.

"Yes, I'll be waiting for you." 

Kageyama bows before finally leaving, giving you a tiny smile before he heads out to the dark, his figure disappearing at the sidewalk as he heads to the bus station.

It wasn't just his visitation that made you happy—and also, ashamed for all the things he saw in your dorm room—but also, the way he easily warms up to you, spending the night by eating dinner together, getting to know each other, and finally, when he offers you a trip to see your Mother; that he successfully convinced you in the end.

By the time you turned around as you head to the elevator, the phone in your pocket suddenly buzzed.

**_pls call me <3: thank you for the dinner and i hope you had a good night. this is still my number, kageyama tobio._ **

**_(y/n): youre welcome. be safe on your way home :)_ **

The smile on his lips never faded that night, and so are you.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


And when Morning came arise, exactly five in the pit of dawn, Kageyama was already wide awake; getting ready for his early work-out, preparing himself breakfast, and of course, an ample amount of time for him to prepare for this day.

As soon as he was done with all of his chores and to-do's, Kageyama decided to wear a plain black shirt that fits to his body perfectly, capturing the toned edges every inch of his, but nonetheless, he topped it with a windbreaker, covering now the supposed-to-be beautiful view.

It's not that he was overthinking—plus the fact that he's nervous—it's also how he's going to spend the rest of the day with you. Not that this is his first time going out on a date but it's also nerve racking and terrifying for him, hoping he won't ruin this day by his dumb shits.

"Ohayou, (Y/N)." He greets upon meeting you in the lobby of your dormitory building, seeing you wearing jeans and a simple shirt with a denim jacket, "Hi, you looked uhm very nice."

Kageyama instantly blushed, lips quivering as he tried to calm himself, "You looked beautiful too."

"T-thanks. Uhm so, where do you want to go today?" With that, both of you walked out of the dorm, walking outside as you head to the nearest bus station.

Kageyama doesn't know how to drive yet, even though Hoshiumi has been bugging him to get his license, but Romero thinks otherwise, it's best if kids stays on the backseat, let the Adults drive.

He's a grown man, at the age where can already get married, but precious Tobio still doesn't know how to drive so, he always commutes.

Or sometimes, Miwa drives him to his games or so.

"I don't know. Where do you want to?" Kageyama asks.

Yet you only shrugged, "I dunno, it's up to you." 

"Where do you want to go?" He asks once again, this time, both of you were already stepping in inside the bus.

"I don't know. I'm fine with anything." You answered, still following as you take a seat next to him.

"We're in the bus now, (Y/N)."

"Yeah, we are."

"Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. You."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

"No, you."

Both of you were close on arguing, pinning to one another on who's going to decide on where to head to, but graciously, someone heard you—out of irritation—with that they finally took a heavy sigh before speaking.

"If you're on a date, you better take your girlfriend on an amusement park. There, now be quiet. You're welcome." Said the old woman who was sitting in front of the two of you.

"Oh uhm sorry for disturbing and uhm thank you." You uttered.

Kageyama did the same to the old woman before returning his attention to you, glancing at your side as you watch outside the window, humming quietly to yourself as the bus moves.

He scoots closer, letting your thighs touch together, and it's the little things that Kageyama notices, how your leg would bounce up and down out of nervousness, how you would bit your lower lip, eyebrows creased slightly, and it's how you would steal a secret glance to him from time to time.

No words were spoken for the meantime, just the soft and quiet breathing, shoulders brushing next to each other, and the presence of one's warmth.

And when the bus finally stops at a certain station you were heading off to, Kageyama took the liberty to lead the way as you head to the nearby amusement park in your area. 

Kageyama had to walk slow his pace down so he could catch up to you, wanting to walk by your side, and maybe, just maybe, "Can I hold your hand?" He asks.

And when he met your gaze, the smile on your lips that was just for him, his heart was almost on the bridge of completely giving up from beating, "Yes." You answered, initiating by holding his hand instead, and Kageyama grabs onto you dearly, feeling the soft and tenderly loving warmth from your hand against his calloused one.

"I heard you're going overseas next year? You're leaving Adlers?"

Kageyama nods, pausing as he organizes his thoughts, "I'm going to Italy."

"Oh wow! That's awesome, I'd like to go there too someday, y'know uhm, I want to watch your games there too. W-when I'm financially stable, not next year, prolly a few years from now."

"I'll be waiting for you, then." Kageyama smiles, holding your hand tighter.

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


The long lane from weekend crowds made you wait for almost thirty minutes before finally entering the amusement park, Kageyama had once again took care of everything, the cost and such and all.

Kids had been running around along with their Parents, couples going out on a date as well, and others doing their things in their own.

"Where do you want to go first?" He asks.

And yet, you only shrugged, "I don't know, it's up to you."

"Not me, it's you. Where do you want to?" 

"You know, Kageyama—I mean—Tobio, we're way too indecisive today. To be fair, why not try the first thing we see?" You asked, before turning your head around as you point your finger to a certain booth, "There, that's the closest one."

He rarely smiles, but for you, he doesn't even break a sweat on showing his genuine smile that others haven't seen, "Alright."

And when you grab his hand as you drag him to the booth, Kageyama captures the beautiful moment, watching how you would giggle as you take him by his hand, leading the way as he follows.

"Mister! Mister! We'd like to play!" It was a shooting gallery, not with real bullets, but with those tiny plastic beads instead.

"Two please." Kageyama says, showing both of your park wristbands to the booth operator.

"Here ya go! Capped with 5 bullets, as long as you hit the bull's eye, you can choose any prize that you want."

But to your dismay, the best you could only hit was the third ring from the target board, way too far away from the red range, "Ahh! I'm out!" You sighed, placing down the toy.

Kageyama smirks mixed with the goofy expression on his face as he stares at you, "Watch me." He says.

"Heh, fine." 

He takes a deep breath before he peaks on the tiny gap from the toy, pinpointing the red range, but you, on the other hand, were way too mesmerized by his focused look, and his biceps flexing on you as he holds onto the toy gun.

Kageyama missed the first two until then, he hit the red point, not just once, not twice, but thrice, "Wow! You've got a sharp eye, Sir!" The booth operator complimented him.

Well, Kageyama wasn't called the top setter of Japan for nothing.

"Sugoi, Tobio!"

"You can now choose your prizes, Sir." 

However, Kageyama turned his gaze to you, gesturing for you to choose instead, "I'll let her pick." He says.

"Eh?! Seriously, but alright!" You beamed a smile before giddily jumping as you point at the sparkly headbands at the corner, "Give me two of that, Sir!"

The Booth Operator followed, taking two of the glittered bunny headband ears as he hands them to you, "You still have one prize left, Miss."

As you looked around the prizes that were hung on the booth's ceiling, you spotted a cute green monster, "That one! The godzilla plush!"

"What she says." Kageyama gestured to the man.

"Here ya go, Miss!"

"Thank you very much!"

Kageyama softens as he watches you adore the godzilla plush in your hand, so when you finally met his gaze, you smiled, "Tobio, crouch down a little for me."

He did as he was told and there you are, putting the cute bunny headband ears on his head while you also wear yours, "You looked cute!" 

"T-thanks, you too." Kageyama managed to say it, though, the headband looked ridiculous on him—that's what he thinks—but he looked really really adorable that it could lead you to combust in happiness.

The day was fun, going onto different booths—Kageyama winning prizes for you,of course, and spoiling you so much as you drag him to scary rides and such. Now, as the two of you sat down on a café, eating corn dogs and milkshakes, Kageyama only watched you chomping on the food like a bunny.

"(Y/N), you have a..." He points to the side of your cheek.

"Hm?"

"You've got a—" Kageyama tries to gesture the smudge of mustard on his cheek, mirroring you,"There, on the right side of your cheek—" He points.

But to no avail, you couldn't even grasp where it was, Kageyama could only chuckle, taking a tissue from the tray as he leans to you, wiping the smear off your face, "There."

"T-thanks."

"You're welcome." He sees the hint of blush on your cheeks before he slowly backs away. 

Sure, there's still the awkwardness clouding you two but, from time to time, the seemingless and never/ending gap becomes much closer as you spend your time with him. It's the knowing some trivial things about him that you can't get from his fanclub blog or some, or the way Kageyama would love to share the story of his Grandpa's curry.

That sort of thing.

As you walked around the area, you spotted a line of vending machines that they call as Gashapon, and there goes Kageyama getting dragged again, “Let’s go there!” 

A man himself loves Onigiri so much that he’s a loyal customer to Onigiri Miya, so when he saw the onigiri types of capsules vending machine that you’re leading him onto, he instantly inserts a coin, clicking the machine before a ball of plastic onigiri comes rolling out.

“Oh wow, that’s so cute!” You squealed.

Kageyama crouches down as he takes it, giving it to you once again, “Neh, what is that? Open it, Tobio.”

And he did, tearing the plastic wrapper of it and opening the plastic onigiri, “Oh wow, it’s a tempura ring!” You exclaimed.

He didn’t even utter a word, for he only took your hand as he slid the ring on it, admiring the cute miniature food design on your finger, “T-thanks.” You managed to say.

Kageyama soon realizes what he did and the embarrassment instantly crept through him.

“Me, next!” You said, shoving him gently to the side as you put a coin on the vending machine, turning the knob until a plastic onigiri came out.

Immediately crouching down and taking it, “Tobio, can I have your hand?” You asked as soon as you opened the plastic onigiri, “Ooh this one’s a boiled egg!” 

And Kageyama watched you slid the ring on his finger, admiring your happy face as you stare at his long and slender fingers, “Wow, it looks cute on you too!”

He felt how gently you hands was against his, how your fingertips trails onto his skin as you hold his hand dearly, Kageyama smiles once again, intertwining his fingers to yours.

It was rather a bold move from him, but you didn’t mind, following his gesture as you intertwine yours as well, “Let’s go to the other booths, Tobio!”

And when the sun had finally set, the amusement park was lit up with their beautiful and aesthetic vintage lamp posts. Kageyama sees a photobooth, of course, he wouldn't want to end the day without having memorabilia with you.

"Do you want to try that?" He asks, pointing to the tiny cubicle box.

"Of course! Let's go!"

It's how Kageyama would watch you giggle as you drag him by the hand again, before entering the tiny booth, shoulders squishing next to each other as you insert some tokens in the cartridge of it.

He was already happy for spending time with you and getting to know you, but he sees how your laugh would give vibrance to his dull world, Kageyama lets himself fall even more.

So when the first count for the first photo, Kageyama doesn't smile at the camera, he just sat there next to you with a poker face, but when the second shot came in, a memory of you from a while ago flashes before his mind, this time, he smiles.

In the third photo, Kageyama notices you scooting closer next to his side, leaning your head closer next to him as you smile sweetly at the camera, and before the countdown could even set to 1.

Kageyama felt a soft touch on his cheek, a surprised expression of his was shown on the screen after seeing you planting a soft kiss on his cheeks was captured. And once the shutters clicked, printing out the photo strip, he looks back at you with wide eyes, cheeks already flustered.

The printer dings, taking out the printed photo now, but Kageyama couldn't care less for it, he was just focused on you, before he finally returned the gesture back.

His lips were soft and tender against your cheek, letting it rest there for a few seconds before he finally detaches away.

"I'm definitely keeping the photo." He says before smirking at you, reaching out to the tiny strip of film that was already at the holder of the machine.

"No way, I'm keeping it!" You fought back, racing first to get the photo but he beat you out of it.

Kageyama fished the strip of paper, raising it upward as he teases, "Damn you and your titan height!" You tried to reach for it, but it was out of your grasp already.

The smirk on his face was still there, however he brought it down once again before finally tearing the first two photos handing it to you, "You can keep these two. I'll have this one." He says, holding dearly to the photo where you kissed his cheek.

"Eh! N-no, I'll have that one!" 

Kageyama only let out a grin, shoving the photo to his pocket, keeping it safe, "It's mine now."

"Fine." You gave up, giving him a pout and that made Kageyama smile once again, ruffling your hair as he pinches your cheek gently, "Let's go now."

  
  
  


—

  
  
  


And when the dark night finally conquered the cerulean sky, Kageyama took you home knowing you had a curfew.

“I had a great time, Tobio.” You said as soon as the two of you stopped at the entrance of your dormitory building.

“Me too.” Kageyama nods, cracking a tiny smile at you.

“Uhm so, good night. I’ll see you again sometime.” You bowed.

“How about tomorrow? After your class?” Kageyama follows up.

But you shook your head in response, smiling sheepishly, “Sorry, I can’t. I have to work on weekdays.”

Kageyama frowns, but he immediately nods his head, “It’s alright. I understand. But if you don’t mind me asking, where do you work?”

“Oh. At McDonald’s near our Uni, from Monday to Thursday. I’m a working student, so yep.” You said, though a working-student was rather difficult, somehow you adjusted on to that kind of life since you need financial assistance on your necessities and such.

“Next Saturday, if you want to? We can watch Kei’s game.” You suggested.

And somehow, Kageyama’s face lit up, “Of course!”

So when you finally bid your thanks and goodbye for the night, Kageyama went the other way with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally, a chapter where i didnt clown precious tobio. i hope u enjoyed this chapter!! till next time,,, toodlez!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i wrote this chapter out of impulse prolly a good three hours even tho im aupposed to be doing other things but anw i had fun writing this that came into my mind like a whirlwind lol a very fluffy chapter ig

"(L/N)-san, be the autopilot and take the cash register duty, thanks." 

"Yes, Ma'am." You responded to your Manager, so far being the new recruit in the fast-food chain was exhausting than you expected, running around the kitchen or sometimes you're at the counter.

Sure, your Mother would remit you for your allowance and tuition fee but it was always insufficient, considering there's the miscellaneous and laboratory fees and other things that costs you so much, plus let's not also forget the expensive dormitory fee.

It was a tough life that you had to find ways to earn more money, getting part-time jobs here and there, "Good Afternoon, what will be your orde—Tobio, what are you doing here?"

"I'll have a strawberry milkshake and a big mac, please." Kageyama says casually, still looking at the menu behind you.

"That doesn't mean you answered my question." You sighed.

Kageyama looks away shyly, adjusting his old and worn out hollywood cap for a bit, "I uhm I came to visit you."

"And?"

"I just want to see you." He admits.

With a foot stomping from behind and a rather irritated voice, "You're holding up the line, Mister." 

Kageyama turns around to see the person, it was rather an angry woman along with her kid, glaring at him.

"G-gomen." He managed to say, before turning to see you once again.

"That'll be 900 yen." You said flatly, trying to hold back those feelings—the urge to do a cartwheel and scream around—composing yourself to act calm and cool.

Who wouldn’t go apeshit knowing the sexy and famous volleyball star Kageyama Tobio just came to visit you even if he has a tight schedule already... Kamisama is truly kind.

"Here," Kageyama hands you the bill, clearing his throat, "...And when's your shift gonna be over?" 

"In four hours, sadly."

"I'll wait for you—"

"Tobio, you don't have to."

"I'll treat you dinner."

He could never give up, never, with that as his response, the only thing you could do is just smile at him, "Alright."

Kageyama takes that as an affirmation "Okay, I uhm I'm gonna sit at the back."

"Sure. Here's your order number and receipt."

"Thanks, (Y/N)." Kageyama nods, taking the order number and giving you a tiny smile before he walked away.

This day couldn't get any better, "Hi! What can I do for you, Ma'am?"

"Okaachan! Okaachan! Don't you think that Mister looked like Kageyama-san from Oniichan's posters?"

"I don't think so, Kageyama looked hotter than that guy."

You could only snort upon hearing their conversation, maybe his disguise worked on older people, but not with kids, "I'll have a cheese burger and my son will have a kiddie meal."

As soon as Kageyama got his order, eating quietly at the back of the room, scrolling on his phone from time to time—catching up on his social medias, reading the banter on the Adlers group chat, Hoshiumi mainly spamming it, and watching the crack random instagram story of the MSBY four pea pods, Bokuto, Hinata, Sakusa, and Atsumu.

And when he was done eating his burger, probably after twenty minutes of sitting by, Kageyama lines up to the counter again, "Hi." He says shyly.

And boy, you could only shake your head as you chuckle softly at the sight, "Hi. How can I help you, Sir?" Pretending as if it was your first encounter with him today.

"Nuggets. McNuggets. Six pieces." Kageyama says, pausing every word as he tries to get rid of the nerves that's cracking him up, "...and an orange juice."

"Perhaps do you want to upgrade it into a kiddie meal instead?" You suggested.

Kageyama nods, "Okay. I'll take that."

As soon as he stated that, Kageyama watches you tapping on the screen, a few blinks and beeps here and there before you turned your attention to him once again, "We only have the Hello Kitty edition, is that okay?" You said as you point your finger to the corner where the toys are displayed.

Kageyama hesitated, glancing at it as he follows you, "It's fine. I'll have the uhm... the pendant... I don't know what's that but I think it's the keychain."

"Alright." You smiled.

So when the transaction was over, Kageyama returned to his seat at the back, waiting for his order number to be called. Until then, he stares at the cute Hello Kitty keychain that comes with a lip gloss inside.

Weird, yet cute. He thinks before he leans over, sniffing it, and that's when he concludes,  _ smells like strawberries, _ Kageyama thought.

-

Waiting for hours was rather agonizing for him, he had to order thrice and he even had the time to make a phone call to Hinata—mainly just to kill time and have a banter with him.

The last order was him ordering an ice cream sundae and finally, Kageyama sees you walked out of the back door nearby where he was seated, he knew the long wait was over.

"Hi. Thanks for waiting." You waved.

Kageyama only nods as he stood up from his seat, "Are you tired? Let me carry your bag."

"Ah eh n-no, I'm fine really." 

"Okay." He lets out a tiny smile before gesturing the way, leading you out from the fast-food chain.

Afternoon breeze was rather cold since it's Fall, night sky began to turn pitch dark earlier than before during this season and it's only been five in the afternoon when the two of you began to walk outside the streets.

Quiet breathing and cars driving around filled the atmosphere, the visible fog forming that surrounds within as you exhale, Kageyama scoots closer, letting your shoulders brushed together even though his height is alreading towering you, "Where do you want to go?" He asks.

"There's a ramen shop nearby that Tooru-chan would always bring the team to, we can go there...” You suggested, “...and it's cheap."

Kageyama only smiles once again, following your decision as the two of you walked down the road.

A few minutes later, you finally reached the old ramen shop that has been there for almost fifty years now and the business is still running smoothly, "Come in!" greets by the owner, an old man who's already in his seventies.

"Teuchi-sama, my man! How are you and your grandkids?" You greeted, taking a seat at the bar stool, Kageyama following you as he takes a seat beside.

"(Y/N)-chan, it's been a while. The kids are doing great, I heard Hajime and Tooru are home? Aren't they?"

"Hai. Tooru-chan is on vacation and Haji nii-chan, well—sort of visited our sick Grandma."

"Oh. Is that so? I hope Megumi-san is doing better now."

You nodded, "H-hai, she's been discharged from the hospital."

"So, what can I do for you today and... oh," Teuchi pauses, observing the new face in his property, "who's this boy?"

Kageyama notices this is the second time now that someone would always ask for who he is, "This is Tobio. He's uhm he's... uhm... he's my friend, I guess." You answered, stealing a glance at him before returning to the old man.

"Really, boy? Well, you seem familiar." Teuchi trails, eyeing Kageyama suspiciously, trying to keep up with his old and poor memory, "Heh, I think I've seen you on TV.” He pauses, observing Kageyama’s features, “Oh well, what do you want for tonight? We have the special order."

Kageyama felt a soft nudge on the arm, turning his gaze at you, "Hm?" He hums softly. 

"It's up to you." You said.

He doesn't know shit about the ramen shop's menu, so there he goes, going reckless by saying, "We'll have that, Sir." Kageyama points at the signboard where they wrote ‘Special Order’ in an old wyteboard.

"T-tobio, are you sure? The special order is ver—"

"Right away, my boy!" Teuchi beams a smile, before strolling away as he heads back to the kitchen.

But it wasn't until the food was served in front of him, his eyes ogling at the huge bowl of special order ramen topped with charsiu, seafood, and other sort of stuff in it that makes it impossible for anyone to finish it.

As much as Kageyama wants to feast on it, sadly, he's already full.

"Can you finish it?" You asked him with concern, Kageyama had been staring at it with fears in his eyes for a minute now.

"Of course." He gulps, not really, he wasn't sure either.

"Okay, if you say so." You shrugged, taking the chopstick as you began to ate the noodles.

Not long when you're already half through and Kageyama barely touched the noodles, just him slurping the broth and eating the toppings, "Teuchi-san! Can we have some chili and garlic oil?"

"Right away!" Says the old man.

And when Teuchi comes back, placing the condiments on the table, he noticed Kageyama was having a hard time on his food, "My boy, you barely touched your food? Is there something wrong?"

Kageyama shook his head, responding a no to the old man, "Everything's fine, Sir." He says, then dipping his chopstick in as he slurps a huge amount of noodles.

Oh, he wants to swallow it, but being bloated from what he ate ago doesn't allow him to, and yet he tries. 

Kageyama gulps loudly, showing a pained expression mixed with discomfort, "Delicious!" He managed to say.

Though, the food really is indeed delicious, but the poor man is already full. Teuchi smiles, giving a thumbs up before leaving the vicinity as he heads back to the kitchen.

"Tobio, do you want some shrimp?" You asked, turning to him but all you saw was a—Kageyama staring at his bowl of ramen with wide eyes—and way too pale, as of his soul left his body already.

"Tobio?"

Your voice rang through his head, snapping himself from his trance of thoughts, "Y-yes? The food is great, I love it!"

"I didn't—are you okay?" 

Kageyama nods, taking the spoon as he slurps some broth, "Yes, of course."

But sooner or later, you already finished your serving while he was still half way and that's when the final blow happened... his stomach began to act up.

Kageyama dropped the chopsticks from his grip, his body feeling chilly all of a sudden, goosebumps appearing on his skin, sweating coldly from his seat.

He braces on the edge of the table, inhaling oxygen as he calms and steadies himself, thinking on how he would deal with this situation.

His apartment is two rides away from your area—the University belt—and train rides has its schedules, plus the bus he still had to take was thirty minutes away from home.

I can make it, he thinks.

"Can you finish it?" You asked.

Kageyama turns to you, "Y-yeah."

He tried, oh, he tried. But when Teuchi came out of the kitchen serving again an another customer, he saw Kageyama's pain flashed before his eyes.

"My boy, can you take it? Not everyone can finish this big bowl..."

"I'm afraid—I can't finish it," He admits, "But the food is really delicious."

Teuchi understands.

And when he finally paid—which you noticed he seems to be in a hurry—as soon as the two of you walked out of the shop, Kageyama stopped on his tracks.

"(Y/N)."

"Hm?"

He won't make it.

That's for sure.

"I—," Kageyama pauses, contemplating whether if he should tell you or not, "Nani?" You asked.

Well, it's now or never. He just needs some courage to say it, or else it's gonna get worse once he's on his way home.

Kageyama rests his hand on your shoulder, leaning closer to your face as he shut his eyes off, "I have to use your bathroom." He says in a low tone.

“Oh—do you uhm have to go? Like as in go?”

Kageyama nods profusely, eyes closed and the discomfort cascaded all over his face, “I really need to go...”

"Let’s go to my dorm, can you make it? It’s just right around the end of the junction." 

It was the worst five minute walk for him, almost as if he's not going to make it, but when he saw the familiar building around the area, Kageyama smiles in happiness.

"We're close, just hold it in." You said as you pressed a button on the elevator, "Y-yes." Kageyama stammers.

Well, Kageyama thinks it was rather embarrassing asking someone to use their bathroom—especially if it's the person he's courting—but he had no choice.

So when he finally enters the dark and unlit room of yours, Kageyama immediately takes his shoes off, waiting for the lights to be switched on, about to unbuckle his belt as well.

"The bathroom is right there. You can use the soap and wipes from the cabinet. Hurry!"

Kageyama ushers a 'thanks' before he bolts to the bathroom, slamming the door shut as he unbuckles his pants off, taking a seat on the toilet bowl.

And the embarrassment didn't just end in the asking to use the bathroom, no, out of all the days, this is the day where he makes those weird noises as he takes a toll on the bathroom.

He wants to die from the embarrassment, the sound of his shit is echoing all throughout your dorm room, and it was rather, not very pleasing too.

The squeaky, pausing, boogsh, splack, splash sounds was enough for him to bury his face on his palms as he takes a shit, this day couldn't get worse.

And one last plop, he finally cleaned himself, flushed the toilet, washed everything, and sanitized his hands. The smell was pretty awful, good thing there was an exhaust fan and air freshener inside the bathroom.

Kageyama sees you all changed into your comfortable house clothes, sitting at the living room as you scroll on your phone, he's probably gone for a good twenty minutes in the bathroom.

"You good?" You asked.

He nods, "Yeah and thanks for letting me u-use your bathroom," Kageyama wants to be eaten by a titan now, overthinking from the embarrassment he had today.

"Do you need medicine for your stomach or you're fine now?"

"N-no, I'm good. Thank you."

"Okay."

Kageyama scratches the back of his head before finally saying, "I-I should get going."

At least, on the way home, his stomach felt better now. 

—

As soon as he arrived at his lonely apartment, taking a shower before he heads to bed, he decided to shoot you a call, spending the night talking to each other about simple and silly things.

“Does your tummy still hurt?” He hears your voice from the other line, much to his embarrassment, Kageyama buries his face flat on his pillow, muffling the agonizing groan before he answers, “Yes, I’m good now.”

“You ate a lot today, didn’t you?” 

Kageyama pouts before responding, hugging his pillow as he keeps the phone pressed onto his ear, “I have nothing else to do while you’re working,” He says in the most pouty and cutest tone ever, “Let’s forget what happened today, please?”

It went on like this almost every night, Kageyama calling you at nine in the evening until eleven, sometimes even way past twelve. 

Though, he didn't visit you on your work the next day, and the day after that, due to his busy schedule and training and stuff. However, Kageyama would always make it for everything through phone calls.

"Kei told me that animals don't like you, is that true?"

"W-what?!" Flustered he is, "I-I don't know."

Of course, Kageyama knows. One time Tanaka's dog almost bit him when they visited his house.

"Tobio, you know, Tooru nii-chan sent a pic of you back when you were still in High School. Why are you bowing to him?"

Kageyama remembers that tragic memory, how could he forget, he had to swallow his pride in order to improve himself so Hinata can have the best sets that he wants, "(Y/N)," He whines on the other line.

"And oh—Tadashi showed me a pic of you when you were like third years? I don't know but he's wearing #1 on his jersey and you were #2,"

"He was our Captain,"

"And you're the Vice, am I right?"

Kageyama hums in agreement, before he hears you yawning on the other line, "Sleepy already?" He asks.

"Nah,"

"You should sleep now. You still have to attend your morning class."

"Hm but I still want to talk to you,” You whined but soon failed when you yawned once again.

“(Y/N), go to sleep.”

“Hm alright. Good night, my little Tobio. I'll see you tomorrow."

Kageyama blushes, a smile forming on his lips before he finally responds back, "Goodnight, dummy." He says softly before he kisses the phone screen, finally ending the call.

—

"Missed you." It was the first thing he hears from you as soon as you got out of your shift.

Kageyama smiles, patting your head before he says it back, "Missed you too." 

"Dinner is on me tonight, at my place." You said, letting out a cheeky grin.

Kageyama nods, taking your bag as he carries it himself.

"But we have to go to the grocery first, I need to buy a few things."

Phone calls every night and text messages in between during the day made you two comfortable already to each other, and hearing each other's voice was always worth the wait at the end of the day.

The University belt had everything else in the junction, supermarket, restaurants, dorms, and other establishments, since most people who live here are students, who's always busy on academics and it's on the go-to or ready-made stuff.

Kageyama follows once you got inside the supermarket, but it made him stop when he noticed you already made your way inside.

“You're not getting a basket?" He asks, lifting one from the rack.

"Uh nope. Don't need it. I'm just gonna grab some noodles and spam."

Kageyama sighs before he shooks his head, turning his lips into a tiny pout, "That's not healthy," he say, taking a push cart instead.

"Tobio, what are you doing?" You asked, blinking at him, confused rather.

"Don't worry, it's on me."

"But—"

"Come on, you still have to cook me dinner, remember?" Kageyama says, pushing the cart alongside you, "We'll go there first." He says, gesturing at the fresh produce.

"Eh?"

Kageyama slips his way through the small crowd, stopping at the vegetable section, picking some packed potatoes and carrots, and other sort of stuff. One by one, they were neatly stacked on the cart, before he struts off to the meat section, "Tobio, you don't have to," you gently hold him by his arm.

And yet, he only pinches your cheek before he points at the butcher on a certain cut of meat on display, "You have to take good care of yourself, (Y/N). Eating noodles and canned food isn't healthy, you have to cook fresh food—thank you—" He takes the now-wrapped meat from the butcher, "—and not rely on those artificial flavored or manufactured food." He continues, "Now, let's go to the fruit section."

Kageyama almost threw everything that he sees on the cart, before you finally made your way out of the store—him, carrying four heavy plastic bags and you, carrying the other two—which is also lighter, if I may add.

As soon as the two of you reached the lobby, a familiar blond shit—man spotted you as he carried his bag of laundry, "Oh. You've got yourself a bodyguard." Tsukishima spoke before he walked past the two of you as he headed to the laundromat.

"Shut up, dino-man." You stick your tongue out but Tsukishima only smirked before he left.

Finally, Kageyama had to place the grocery bags in your kitchen, his beautiful slender fingers finally relaxing from carrying all those heavy items.

"Do you want a curry for dinner?"

His eyes gleam, nodding to you like a kid, "Yes, want me to help you out?"

"Sure. I don't mind."

It's time to show off his cooking skills that he learned from Miwa; and also, to share his favorite curry recipe that he inherited from his Family.

Thursday evening, spending time with Kageyama, cooking his favorite curry recipe, and the quiet yet peaceful atmosphere made the two of you at ease.

Though, Kageyama is way more happy with the quality time you two have together, just sharing stories, and cooking a meal for a typical weekend night.

"It's best if you served it with a soft-boiled egg," He says, placing the said dish on top of the curry.

"Itadakimasu!"

Kageyama likes to go out and walk once in a while, having dates on the park or a stroll on the mall, but he prefers to be like this, staying indoors, getting to know each other, cooking meals, and now, just casually chilling at the bed as the of you watch a replay for MSBY Black Jackal vs EJP Raijin.

"Oh wow, look at Komori-san,"

He sits next to you a few inches away, resting his back on the headboard as he holds the phone, "Nice receive."

But not until your phone rang from your night stand, making you flip over as you reached for it, "Okaachan! You called, hi!"

Kageyama pauses the replay, watching you from the side as he observes you, "Is it your Mom?" He asks in a low voice.

You nodded, still talking to the other line.

But Kageyama notices your phone, a familiar model that his senpai uses from way back.

Is that an iPhone 4? He asks himself through his head. Well it makes sense now, no wonder you don't want to accept him through facetime.

"Oh uhm I'm with someone right now," 

Kageyama shots up, straightening his back as he looks at you, "Uhm it's— you know him—" you trailed, glancing to him, "...you know, the volleyball player I was talking about—Kageyama Tobio..." 

Kageyama smirks, before hearing a shriek on the other line, "EH SERIOUSLY?" to which his facial expression suddenly changed into a shook one.

"H-hai, Okaachan. It's a long story." 

Though, Kageyama scoots closer to you, the sweet smile resurfacing back on his lips, Atlantic eyes gleaming in brightness to you, he gently rests his head on your shoulder, before exhaling air, letting his fingers trail by your thigh, reaching for your hand as he squeezes it gently.

He felt how your body tensed for a moment before you finally relaxed, linking your arms to his as you rest your head on top of his as well, "Say hi for me. I hope you're not being a pain in the ass to him, (Y/N)." He hears from the phone.

Kageyama appreciates your warmth and comfort next him, how your skin gently brushed next to him. Kageyama closes his eyes, the smile on his lip didn't vanish for he only kept it there in place, "It's 4am there? Okaachan, you should go to sleep already."

"Alright. I'll call again next time. Love you, dear."

It was the audible sigh of relief that Kageyama notices before you tossed your phone beside you, "Does your Mom always call?"

"Nope. Once a week, I guess. International phone calls are expensive."

"Do you have a passport? Remember what I told you before," Kageyama trails, "Oh, that," You followed, "No, I'm gonna ask Tadashi to accompany next week though."

"Okay. A friend is going to sponsor the trip, don't worry." Kageyama assures, heck, not a single cent will be spent all throughout the process.

"Oh? Who's this friend?"

"He's from Tokyo and he also sponsors Hinata."

"Wow."

"We'll surprise your Mom before Christmas," Kageyama leans once again, nuzzling to your neck as he lets out an air, breathing to your skin.

"Thank you, Tobio, for everyhing." You said as you lay on your side, facing him as you embrace your arms to his waist, snuggling closer.

"You're always welcome, (Y/N)." Kageyama assures as he plants a soft kiss on your cheek, "Anything for you."

"So, Tobio, what are we?"

"I don't know. It's up to you." He says.

“Tobio, you’re not making any sense...”

“Then, we're what we're supposed to be...”Kageyama chuckles softly, "Will you be my—no—can I be your boyfriend?"

You were eyes wide to him, mouth agape before your lips curved into a genuine smile, staring back at him fondly, and Kageyama leaned closer, smiling as well.

"Nope," You said, popping the p, "...Not yet, but soon."

He doesn't get it, but he somehow gets it, Kageyama's face scrunched up, lips turning into a pout, "But when?" He whines.

"Soon." You giggled, blowing raspberries to his cheek, cupping it with your hands, "Soon, my Tobio, soon." 

"I'll wait, then," Kageyama smiles, snuggling closer as he nuzzles his nose closer to your neck, "I'll wait."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’ll see ya on next chapter <3 thanks for reading!


End file.
